North Kingdom
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. North Kingdom Geography The Teesar Torrent serves as North Kingdom’s northern border, as it did for the former Great Kingdom. This border runs from the Bone March city of Knurl eastward to the hills of Bellport on the Solnor Ocean. The southern border is much less well defined. North Kingdom’s claims often exceed its actual grasp in this area. This undefined border stretches from the northern reaches of the Gull Cliffs at the Solnor coast near the city of Winetha and extends westward to the Adri Forest, passing through the Principality of Delaric. This places the border some three days traveling south of the city of Edgefield. The sovereignty of the lands south of this position are disputed between North Kingdom and the United Kingdom of Ahlissa and form a triangular area between the Gull Cliffs, the southern portion of the Adri Forest and the northern portions of the Grandwood Forest. The fallen city of Rauxes lies within this disputed area. History After the breakup of the Great Kingdom and its division among the empire’s princes after the Greyhawk Wars (584 CY) and the devastation of Rauxes (586 CY), the northern territories joined together to form an independent realm governed from Eastfair, a former provincial capital. Eight hundred years ago the Aerdi expanded outward from their lands between the lower Flanmi River and the Adri Coast. While some of the Celestial Houses of Aerdy, such as House Cranden and House Darmen, looked to the south and the Flan kingdom of Ahlissa, others, such as House Naelax and House Torquann, looked to the north. Old accounts tell that the Flan of these areas were vile and decadent. They were said to worship dark gods and dragon-kind and to prey upon their neighbors. When the Aerdi armies marched northward, the gentle folks dwelling in these lands quickly allied with them. The Aerdi conquered the Flan kingdoms found here in the fifth century OR. Most of these lands were quickly consolidated into the North Provence of the Aerdy, with House Naelax preeminent among the Celestial Houses. After the vestiges of the former Flan occupants had been purged, the noble court was founded at Eastfair in 503 OR (-142 CY). This first court was deeply invested in the dogma of Hextor. From the time of the Turmoil Between Crowns and the rise of Ivid I, North Provence remained closely allied to the Imperial throne in Rauxes and remained the feudal possession of the new Overking’s cousins. After the fall of the Great Kingdom’s Provence of Bone March and its ruler, Marquis Clement, in 563 CY, the importation of goblins and orcs into North Kingdom — and their induction into the Kingdom’s military — began in earnest. This was done under the direction of Herzog Grenell, cousin to Overking Ivid V. These nonhuman forces now comprise 10% of the nation’s population. Following the fall of Rauxes in 586 CY, the Herzog styled himself Grenell I, Overking of the Great Kingdom of Northern Aerdy. Grenell I contends with Grand Prince Xavener of House Darmen — now Overking of the United Kingdom of Ahlissa — as the true successor to imperial ruler ship of the Aerdi people. Population Unlike their kinsmen of the south, the humans citizens of North Kingdom are mainly of mixed Oeridian and Flannae descent (with a minor Suel blend), which gives them both a darker complexion and hair color then their cousins in Ahlissa. North Kingdom’s citizenry is also composed of a great many non-humans. Religion The worship of Hextor is the official state religion in North Kingdom, though Zilchus and Erythnul are also worshiped here, along with the orc pantheon and various goblin gods. Languages Common, Old Oeridian and Orcish are spoken here. Government North Kingdom is an independent feudal monarchy, but there is a strong theocratic element to the government as the current monarch is also a cleric of Hextor. Administrative divisions North Kingdom is divided into 11 principalities, each governed by a noble house, and usually named for its local capital. These principalities and their ruling houses are: Atirr (house Torquann), Bellport (house Naelax), Darnagal (house Naelax), Delaric (house Naelax), Eastfair (house Naelax), Highlander (house Garasteth), Kaport Bay (house Torquann), Rinloru (house Torquann), Stringen (house Naelax) and Winetha (house Garasteth). The capital for the principality of Highlander is actually Redfalls, a powerful castle situated on the Teesar Torrent. The capital city of Rinloru is presently occupied by a great many undead, commanded by an undead cleric of Nerull named Delglath “the Undying.” House Torquann is presently fighting to take back the city. Law and Justice Culture Military Economy Unlike its southern neighbor, North Kingdom has few natural resources, nor does it boast the fertile farmland of the south. What farmlands do exist tend to be centered on the upper Flanmi River basin. The remaining lands of North Kingdom are better suited for grazing animals. While lacking the rich mineral deposits of the United Kingdom of Ahlissa, the mineral resources located in the hills between the port cities of Bellport and Johnsport are vital to the nation’s economic well being. The great Adri Forest in the western portion of the realm is also an important resource for the lumber, forage and plunder that it provides, though the forest’s denizens fight to prevent such pilfering. The coastal cities of Atirr and Kaport Bay do a big business in fishing and whaling and these food sources are in great demand for the inland cities and towns, with their masses of people.The once busy seaport of Atirr is now being rebuilt and trade is expected to return here. The city is located on the Solnor Ocean at the mouth of the Trask River. To aid its economy and facilitate travel, the kingdom still boast an extensive system of roadways called dirawien , built long ago by the Aerdi magicians of old. These magical highways allow for speedy travel in any type of weather. One such highway runs straight into the heart of Ahlissa and is closely guarded. Resources North Kingdom produces a considerable amount of foodstuffs, cloth, electrum and whale oil. However, given the current political situation — the kingdom considers itself to be surrounded by enemies — none of North Kingdom’s resources are currently exported Foreign Relations Settlemenets * Atirr * Bellport * Darnagal * Delaric * Eastfair * Edgefield * Kaport Bay * Luvern * Rinloru * Stringen * Winetha References